A BRIDGE TO STARRY SKY
by JASLEEN SANGHERA
Summary: SASUKE IS A NEW STUDENT IN KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL. HE AND HIS YOUNGER BROTHER AYUMU
1. Chapter 1

HELLLO

THIS IS JASLEEN

**NOTE- SASUKE IS THE NEW STUDENT IN KONOHA HIGH **

**AND HAS A YOUNGER BROTHER NAME AYUMU . HIS BROTHER IS MORE HANSOME THAN HIM . HIS BROTHER IS TEN YEARS OLD AND SASUKE IS 16 YEARS OLD . HE CARES ABOUT HIS BROTHER VERY MUCH .**

CHAPTER 1

[sasuke in his dream]

whats wrong.

we... ( a blonde girl with blue eyes )

we just become friends... (starts crying ) and you're already leaving.

don't cry ino .

we'll always be friend.

we'll always ...

uh-hu .

yes.

[sasuke wakes up ]

you're up, brother.

uh...yeah.

WOW !

what? did you see something, Ayumu? (looks out of the window )

wow...

{THE TRAIN LEAVES THEM ON THE STATION }

you want me to pick up your bags this.

i am fine its not that heavy.

{ BOTH OF THEM MOVES OUT OF THE KONOHA STATION }

we have finally made it!

this looks like a quite place.

well, it is the countryside. the air is good here.

i bet it will do good to you, ayumu.

yeah!

(takes a paper out of his pocket)

it says it's one bus rid away from konoha station.

{BUS COMES ON THE STOP}

lets catch that bus.

{THEY SITS ON THE SEAT }

we are lucky that the bus just came.

yeah...

hey... haven't you been to konoha before?

yes dad brought me here ones.

we will be staying at the uchiha inn.

the same place were you stayed in right?

yep!

so, what's it like there.

well i only spent a night there, so i really dont remember much.

{ AFTER SOMETIMES AYUMU LOOKS AT THE BUS TIMES AND STATION}

OH NO

what's the matter

i think the bus is going in opposite way!

{ THEY GET OFF ON THE COMMING STOP }

the next bus will come in one hour.

look look there brother !

what is it ayumu ?

its a monkey!

{ MONKEY COMES NEAR AYUMU AND TAKES HIS HAT AND RUNS IN THE FOREST }

( SASUKE RUNS AFTER THE MONKEY TO GET AYUMU'S HAT)

( MONKEY SITS ON A STONE IN BETWEEN THE STREAM AND AFTER SEEING SASUKE COMMING TOWARDS HIM . HE JUMPS ON THE OTHER SIDE )

stupid monkey!

( AFTER A LONG CHASE SASUKE FINALLY GETS THE HAT )

where am i in the middle of the forest

( SASUKE HEARS SOME VOICE BEHIND HIM AND TURNS AND SEES A GIRL WITH LOND PINK HAIR WEARING A ONE PIECE OF BLUE COLOUR )

{ THEY BOTH LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND SHOUT A BIT }

you are a girl .

yes i am .

( THEY BOTH START WALKING WHILE SASUKE TELLS HER THE STORY HOW HE GOT LOST )

so thats how you got lost.

but what are you doing here.

i am collecting some mountain vegetables.

ok

if you cross the stream and keep going further you will reach on the bus stop.

i am sorry that you had to bring me all the way here

i will show you how to cross the stream

( JUMPS ON THE STONES AND PASSES THE STREAM ON REACHING THE OTHER END OF THE STREAM HER DRESS GETS A LITTLE LIFTED UP AND SASUKE SEES HER PANTY )

so, were you watching closely

no , i mean yes i was

let me t do this

( JUMPS ON THE STONES AND IN THE END HIS FOOT GETS TWISTED AND HE FALLS ON SAKURA KISSING HER )

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-

**HOW WAS IT I WAS PLANNING TO MAKE MORE OF THEM**


	2. Chapter 2

my second chappii.  
-

CHAPTER 2  
(WHEN THIS HAPPAND TEMARI WAS CROSSING BY )

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

no no , this was just a bad accident !

YOU PEREVET!

( TEMARI KICKS SASUKE ON HIS FACE )

what the hell is wrong with you?

exactly what i wanted to ask you.

you drag a girl into a forsaken place like this forest,push her to the ground and ki-ki-kiss her!

like i told you ,it was an accident!

if this would pass as an accident , we woun't need the police!

they will be notified pf this ; i hope you're ready for that!

(SAKURA STANDS UP AND STOPS TEMARI )

temari,wait!

he is telling the truth. what just happened really was an accident!really!

sakura...

(SO TEMARI BELIEVES SASUKE )

JUST KEEP WALKING STRAIGHT AND YOU'LL GET TO THE BUS STOP.(TEMARI SAYS THIS )

got it . well then-

just hurry up and go already! you pervet!

-sigh-

(STARTS MOVING. AFTER 3 OR 4 STEPS TURNS HIS HEAD AND SEE'S SAKURA WAVING TO HIM WITH A SMILE .SEE'S HER AND SMILES AND STARTS MOVING AHEAD)

{TO THE BUS STOP WERE AYUMU IS}

you're back brother! what's wrong? what happend to you?

its ...a long story.

{GIVES HIM HIS CAP}

(AS HE KEEPS THE CAP ON AYUMU'S REMMEBERS THAT HE KEPT INO,S HAT ON HIS HEAD ALSO .WHEN HE WAS A KID )

{ THEY CATCH THE BUS}

(THEY ARE STANDING IN FRONT OF AN INN WHERE SASUKE LIVED WITH HIS DAD ONE DAY)

hello sasuke-sama ayumu-sama . how was your trip.

hello

hi . dont ask about it.

i have informed the principal about you and ayumu-sama joining the school..

a girl name hinata and a boy name naruto will escort you to the school. a you 2 will be going to different schools

sasuke-sama you will be going to konoha high school.

(THEY WENT TO THEIR ROOMS)

{SASUKE WAS THINKING ABOUT THAT HE KISS A GIRL WHOM HE MET ONLY FOR AN HOUR}

i don't know her name but she was very cute.

(THEN HE WENT TO SLEEP)

-the end-

howzzz the chappi


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 mis-understandings

( NEXT DAY )

( IN SAKURA'S DREAM)

( A 6 YAR OLD GIRL WAS SITTING NEXT TO A 12 YEAR BOY AND BOTH WERE EATTING CAKE)

you loke like you're really enjoying that, sakura.

i love cake! and i love my brother too!

thank you. oh, you've got some cream on your lips.

( HE TAKES A TISSUE AND WIPES THE CREAM FROM HER FACE. JUST THEN THE IMAGE OF SASUKE KISSING HER CAME IN HIS MIND AND SHE WOKE UP)

(SHE TOUCHES HER LIP)

oh...yesterday...i

( TO THE SCHOOL EVERYONE IS THERE SAKURA,NARUTO,TEMARI)

'SASUKE COME IN' SAYS TEACHER

(WHEN SASUKE ENTERS. TEMARI SCREAMS TO SEE HIM AND SASUKE FREAKS OUT )

you're that girl from the other day!

what are you doing in our school?

what do you mean by,"what am i doing here?" . i transferred to this school.

(TEMARI HITS HER HAND ON THE DESK)

that dosen't mean we have to be in same class! she shouts

"temari, what are you talking about? our school only has one class for each year. there is no other class for juniors." says teacher

(EVERYBODY STARTS TO LAUGH)

that's true ,but...

i'm surprised that you two know each other. teacher asking sasuke

i don't know him.

then what?

well...umm.

it doesn't matter. why don't you introduce yourself?

yes,ma'am.

( SASUKE STARTS WRITING HIS NAME ON THE BOARD. )

my name is sasuke uchiha. i'm here because my parents will be moving here soon. nice to meet you.

good said teacher noding her head.

and you'll sit right next to...

now wait one second, MOM! aren't we going to gill him for fun and embarrassment,mom? says naruto

i am not your mother! we are in school and you will call me "teacher". shouts teacher

c'mon! i am your offsprings' after all!

that may be,but remember that there is a time and place for everything, IDIOT SON

see, what's the big deal? you just called me you son. he said trying not taking interest in the talk

(HER MOM GRABED A CHALK AND THROWS IN HIS DIRECTION)

don't you dare talk back to me!

i can see it! ( HE LEANS BACK AS THE CHALK WAS ABOUT TO HIT HIS HEAD . IT WENT JUST ABOVE HIS HEAD AND SAVES HIS HEAD GETTING HIT. HE SMILES AND FELLS BACK)

{ AN: NARUTO IS SITTING IN THE LAST COLUMN IN BETWEEN SAKURA AND TEMARI }

you can sit over there,sasuke. ( POINT IN THE DIRECTION WHERE NARUTO IS SITTING)

where am i supposed to sit ? shouts naruto as he was standing up

don't you worry about that said as her eyes were shinning.

smirk's and says "i've got just the right place for you."

( SIT'S IN A CARTON OF ORANGES. KONOHA ORANGES WAS WRITTEN ON THE BOX. SASUKE SIT'S ON HIS SEAT AND SAKURA SEE HIM)

hi sasu. ( HE LOOKS AT HER AND STARES AT HER) oh...i was thinking i could call you "sasu", since your name is "sasuke",but maybe i shouldn't have done that.

that's fine,i guess,but who are you?

oh,excuse me! my name is sakura haruno. you can call me saki. she said with a smile

(SASUKE BLUSHES A LITLE . WHILE STARING AT HER.)

i'm temari. ( SASUKE SNAPS OUT OUT AND LOOKS TO THE OTHER SIDE FROM WHERE THE SOUND WAS COMING.)

temari hoshino. . .

uh...

hoshino? as the class rep. it will be your rsponsibility to show the new student around. said the teacher

okay i will do it. (AFTER THE CLASS ENDED)

naruto says"and now,what you've all been waiting for: time for questions!"

a couple of boys and girls shout and say yes

what are your hobbies?

what are your favorite foods?

what is your height?weight?zodiac?blood type?

i can't answer all these questions at once

so,what is temari to you,exactly? you know each other,right?

i don't know him at all. i don't associate with perverts like him says temari

pervert? sasuke says with a litle laugh.

what else would you be?

you lured an innocent girl deep into the mountains,just so you could ki- i mean ...so you could push her over!

( EVERYBODY WAS SHOCKED )

what? said naruto

temari, i keep telling you that it was a misunderstanding! (EVERYBODY MOVES TO SEE SAKURA SPEAKING )

wait a minute... so he pushed you over? said a random girl from there class

naruto jumps in and says " that could only happen to a space cadet like sakura haruno! the fact that her guard is permanentaly down is excatly why they call her "ayaui"

{AN: sometimes the call her ayaui which means dangerous one or close call}

can you not say deceptive stuff about me? sasuke says this to temari in a low voice.

what do you mean by"deceptive" temari shouts

sasuke stand up and shouts at temari "i mean that was an accident!

temari also stands up and shouts at him " an accident,was it?"

i already explained it to you yesterday,but you just don't get it!

beacause there's nothing to get! i don't want to get anything about you!

( WHEN THEY WERE FIGHTING THE NEXT PERIOD TEACHER CAN IN AND ALL THE STUDENTS WERE SITTING EXCEPT THEM)

now please open your books to page 23. meanwhile sakura see sasuke that he is not having the book and sakura ask's him

sasu,if you don't have a textbook you can share with me she said with a smile

sasuke moves his desk to her desk and they share the book.

( LUNCH TIME)

chow time i'm so hungry says naruto strechings his arms


End file.
